the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Miller
Eddie Miller (born Edison Sweet; June 17, 1994) is a main character from House of Anubis. He first appeared in the episode House of Who? / House of Frauds, a Season 2 episode and is currently one of the two Americans residing in the Anubis House along with Nina Martin. His father is Mr. Sweet, the school's headmaster, and his mother is named America Miller. He is Nina's Osirian and he is currently dating Patricia Williamson. About Eddie is a new character that is introduced in Season 2. He is a bad boy and has been expelled from many schools. He is also Mr. Sweet's son. Eddie grew up in America with his mother, so he doesn't have an accent. Eddie and his father are trying re-build their relationship. Eddie had a crush on Patricia and she liked him back when he first arrived, and they have began a relationship. He is the Osirian. Gallery Gallery here Relationships 'Jerome Clarke' (2012-present; Friend) Eddie challenged Jerome to eating three gallons of creamed carrots on Donkey Day. Jerome, in return, was the cause of Eddie and Patricia being tied together for Donkey Day. They also tend to make playful bets, some that get Eddie in trouble (like his bet about Patricia).Eddie and Jerome don't seem to dislike each others. Eddie calls Jerome "Jerry." Jerome even gave advice to Eddie on Patricia (on the day that he accidentally kissed her twin, Piper). Jerome and Eddie both convinced Mr.Sweet to let Mara write on The Jackal, the school's newspaper, again. When Eddie finds out that Joy hadn't submitted Mara's article for the blog competition, he told Jerome. Eddie also seems to notice how Jerome likes Mara, since in "House of Phantoms/House of Surrender", he asks Jerome if he's taking a break from tailing Mara. Jerome trusted Eddie with the frobisher gem . Nina Martin (2012-present; Friend) When Eddie first meets Nina, he flirts with her, saying her American accent is the best thing he's heard since he got to England. Nina flirts with Eddie in an attempt to make Fabian jealous. The two don't really interact much but in the season two finale, it is revealed that he is protective of her because of him being the Osirian and he runs out of his room, claiming he has to help her. This may lead to a stronger friendship in season three. (See Neddie) Joy Mercer (2012-present; Friend) They haven't had much interaction, but in his first episode, Joy said he was cute and wanted to talk to him more. She was eager to introduce herself to him at breakfast his first morning. She encourages his and Patricia's feelings for one another. (See Jeddie) Fabian Rutter (2012-present; Roommate) Eddie becomes Fabian's roommate after Mick leaves for Australia. Fabian claims not to like Eddie's music taste, and the clash in personalities is obvious. The two have not had much interaction, but Fabian is obviously jealous when Eddie flirts with Nina. Patricia Williamson (2012-present; Ex-Rival, Girlfriend) It is rumored that Eddie likes Patricia, but Patricia will not give into Eddie even though she possibly likes him. Eddie and Patricia's interaction has been strained from the beginning. When Patricia was tied to Eddie for Donkey Day, the two had moments when they got along, but also had moments of annoyance with each other. This annoyance led to a creamed carrot fight, forcing Patricia and Eddie to work together to help plan the exhibition's opening ball. Many of the other students have suspected that he likes her, which seems to be true in some episodes as in one episode, Joy asked what was going on with him and Patricia and he freaked out when Joy told him that Patricia didn't talk about him at all. In the episode House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, he indirectly told Patricia that he liked her, and he also tries to kiss her, though she ruins it because she gets nervous. When Patrica finds that Eddie is Mr.Sweet's son, she accuses him of not trusting her, and obviously extremely angry with him. In a recent episode, they share a passionate kiss! In House of Heists / House of Alibis they went on a date. In House of Tricks / House of Whispers she finds out about the kiss between Eddie and Piper so she gives him a hard time for the rest of the day and accidentally reveal his secret to the whole school by the intercom. (See: Peddie) Mara Jaffray (2012-present; Friend, Co-Journalist) Due to his charm and looks, Eddie clicks with most of the girls straight away, Mara inlcuded. Although they did not spend a lot of time together at first, he is the one who urges Mara to send the article about Vera. When Eddie finds out that Mara was expelled, he feels bad and stands up to Mr Sweet, saying that it was him Mr Sweet was angry with, not Mara. In later episodes, it is speculated that they work together on the school webiste, go on a ghost hunt together, and Eddie is one of the two people who support her when she believes that there is an annoymous reporter, the other one being Jerome. The two should get nothing but closer as the season progresses, and there have been no arguments between the two yet. Eddie acts slightly kinder around Mara, so maybe their personalities won't clash as much as they would normally. Mara and Eddie might turn into good friends. Alfie Lewis (2012-present; Friend) Alfie and Eddie aren't close, but they are somewhat friends. Alfie is usually only seen talking to Eddie when he's with Jerome. Eddie discovers Alfie's secret in the form of Sibuna in the season two finale. Amber Millington (2012-present; Friend) When Eddie first arrives, Amber seems slightly attracted to him. The two barely interact, but share the secret of Sibuna. 'Mr. Eric Sweet' (Birth-present; Father) Mr Eric Sweet is the principal of the school and is somehow connected with Eddie's past. However, in the episode that aired Thursday, February 9th, 2012, Eddie and Mr. Sweet have a major fight, which tells us that Eddie Miller is really Eddie Sweet, Mr Sweet's son, while Patricia overhears them. They do not seem to have a rather pleasant relationship. For Eddie believes that Sweetie wants to get rid of him. In the end they agree to try and respect each other as pupil/teacher and father/son. Trivia *He is Nina's Osirian. *His first appearance is in the episode House of Who? / House of Fraud, and that is also the first episode where he is introduced in the opening credits. *Patricia called him "Eddie Kreuger", in reference to the horror villain "Freddie Kreuger." *Eddie's nickname for Patricia is Yacker. *Eddie Miller is really Edison Sweet, Mr.Sweet's Son *Like Mara, he was unaware of what is happening in the house. However, after discovering that he is Nina's Osirian and helping Sibuna defeat Senkara and Rufus, it is possible that he will join Sibuna in Season 3. *He was almost cursed by Senkara in his dream that both Fabian and he shared, but Fabian had stopped him right before he took her hand. *It seems he likes whip cream since he is often seen in episodes using a large amount of it. Quotes *"Go sisterhood!" *"You go girl!" *"Come on you're killing me! What do I have to do to get a reaction?" (Patricia kisses him) "That'll work." *"I knew you'd fall for me." *"I've let my force field down, all you have to do is drop the act and let down yours." *"NOTHING?!?" *(reading) You better apologize for whatever cheeky comment you just made. *"Yacker" (Patricia nickname) *"I think my concussion has a concussion...." *"Problem yackwall" Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Main Characters